Work in progress
1 Gath'Garmush heard commotion. Something was happening outside. He put the his test tube back in the rack, and stood up. Slowly, he walked out the town hall. He was dissapointed to see the taxman. The lowly Ghouls that took care of providing equipement were handing handfulls of coins to the rotting Xylonian. The village Gath'Garmush has the proud leader of was subject to the Shattered Legion- and therefore 20% of its' profit bellonged to Sobrovik Dys. Gath'Garmush was about to head back and continue his work, but he heard a loud, rasping voice. "I wish to talk to you..." the Undead Human demanded. Gath'Garmush saw that he was a high-ranking Necromancer. Judging by the decorative Tabard, he was an official. "Yes?" Gath'Garmush started. Like all Necromancers, the Undead Ktaggella had a booming, metalic voice. His large eyes were ever-glowing flames of purple. "We have noticed that your village did not directly serve the Legion in a while. Luckily, I have the right job for you. Recently, a group of Necromancers decided to rebel against the Shattered Legion, and leave us. This cannot be tolerated!" The Human looked angered, "I want to deal with them personally." "How does this involve me, then?" Gath'Garmush asked. "There are no Necromancers powerful enough around for miles... and it is not my job to fight. You will 'persuade' them to talk to me." Gath'Garmush didn't want to do this task, but he couldn't say no to a higher-ranking Necromancer. "I'll do it." He stated, before calling out for a few lowly Ghouls to approach him. "Yes, master?" An Undead Lepardos gurgled. It's fur was filthy, and most of it was already gone. Bones were visible, and the creature had a missing tail. "I'm ready to serve" Another Ghoul called out. This one was a Ktaggella. A recent 'recruit'. "You two will come with me" The Ktaggellan necromancer instructed. "Travel South-East from here. Right outside the walls of the Ktamgu village" "So be it." 2 The village was tainted by the Corruption. The soil had a sickly green colour about it, and nothing living could be grown on it. Large, black mushrooms were another sign of the taint. Sometimes, they erupted with poisonous spores. Where the Undead didn't dwell as much, the Corruption was less obvious. The soil looked healthy, and many types of plants grew there- Ktagga was rich in all sorts of plant and animal life. The journey was uneventful. After three hours, the undead saw a few tents scattered around a flat piece of land, and a banner. An Order of the Deanus banner. This couldn't be good. "Halt!" A harsh voice suddenly exclaimed, "Who goes there?" The dry voice was hardly understandable. "Gath'Garmush of the Shattered Legion. I demand to see the so-called Necromancers." The two Ghouls, seeing their master's sudden anger, roared loudly. "The Deathsworn do not wish to see YOU!" Another dry voice called out. This on belonged to an Undead... a Zombie. "Well then, I will be forced to slaughter you all." Gath'Garmush's hand set ablaze with dark purple fire. He threw the fireball at the nearest tent. The tent set on fire quickly, and soon was burning. A hissing noise was heard, and then dark green fumes started spreading out. To the living, they were deadly. "Krakau..." Gath'Garmush murmured, angered. The Ghouls charged in. They took the nearest Krakau down, and soon were splitting its' shell apart. The other two, now joined by all the traitor Necromancers, were trying to fight Gath'Garmush off. They were no match for his skill. Soon, many of the Necromancers were dead, and only one Krakau, the leader, standing. "I do not, as much as I would like to, have any intention of killing the whole lot of you. Your fate will be decided by the executor." The Necromancers stood silently, ashamed of their defeat. The leader Krakau was the one to speak up first. "These Undead wish to join the Order of the Deanus. Stopping then from that is a violation of paragraph 7 of the 14th tablet of Order." The creature, having a high status, had a large screw in its' chin, possibly a voice simulator. Krakau were not good speakers without any aid. "They belong to the Shattered Legion. Betrayal of the Legion is punishable. Now, silence, and follow me." The prisoners followed him silently. The Ghouls were ordered to carry all the valuable equipment- Robotic Krakau legs, Order of the Deanus tools and any weapons found. On their way, Gath'Garmush looked at the Necromancers. Most of them were Ktaggella. They tried their hardest to hide the obvious signs of their Undeath. The Krakau wore a gas-mask, and robotic legs, with noticable dark smoke coming from them. 3 "Greeting, maggots." The executor's voice was calm, for the fury he probably felt, "You all betrayed the Legion to join an Alliance of the living." "Now, I don't think you're even worthy of serving alongside Ghouls, traitors." At that point, one of Gath'Garmush's Ghouls laughed loudly. The executor turned ariund, and looked it in the eyes. The unfortunate creature swelled up, and exploded with yellowish gas... Much to it's master's dismay. "You're not worthy of being turned into Draugr! You will feed the lowly Ghouls!" At this moment, Gath'Garmush was happy to follow the obvious instructions. He snapped his bony fingers, and all the lowly Undead found in his village charged at the poor traitors... Shredding them to bits. Suddenly, the Krakau spoke up, "I have seen, and heard of the Legion's might. Now is my only chance to join the the Legion's ranks. I beg you, please allow me to serve you..." The executor looked at the Krakau. "We can always use with more Ghouls." "Indeed. If I become a mindless, crawling creature, I will turn useless. I'm a Scientist, and would benefit the Legion more as one." Gath'Garmush did not trust the Krakau at all.